


Ai No Yoru

by gaze_universe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaze_universe/pseuds/gaze_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin visiting Haru, night fun. Songs quoted; The Pillows, Sad Sad Kiddie & Arashi, Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai No Yoru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).



  
[](http://imgur.com/9TBtcl8) [](http://imgur.com/otp1nzM) [ ](http://imgur.com/mm0iYi3)  



End file.
